Phantom's of the Opera
by Anima Reader
Summary: So I was watching the Phantom of the Opera 2004 movie and something was bugging me. Every time the Phantom appeared before anyone saw him the Phantom theme music would play and all of the characters could hear but no one was playing it. It got me thinking what if the Phantom wasn't truly alone? What if he had a brother or friend that everyone forgot about? T but could be lowered.


**So I was watching the Phantom of the Opera 2004 movie and something was bugging me. Every time the Phantom appeared before anyone saw him the Phantom theme music would play and all of the characters could hear but no one was playing it. It got me thinking what if the Phantom wasn't truly alone? What if he had a brother or friend that everyone forgot about? What if Madame Giry saved two boys instead of one? What if the second boy had ghost like abilities and loved playing the piano?**

 **Erik's story how he become the Phantom is the same the only difference is Danny was there trying to keep him sane.**

 **Danny had his ghost powers since birth.**

* * *

Madame Giry's view

It was years ago. There was a traveling fair in the city.

* * *

Flashback

Gypsies I was very young studying to be a ballerina one of many living in the dormitories of the Opera house.

"Come come come inside come and see the Devils Children!" called out a huge Gypsy that lead us into a cloth room with a cage with a child with a rag covering his face holding a glowing toddler with glowing white hair and fear filled glowing eyes clutching a toy monkey.

The Gypsy entered the cage and started beating the rag covered child who was using his own body to protect the glowing toddler. After the Gypsy had his fun hitting the children he ripped off the rag the boys face and forced him to show us his face and spoke over the toddlers cry's "behold and fear the devil's children." Everyone around me was laughing while I looked on them with pity and as everyone started to leave the Gypsy spoke again as he bent down the collect the money people throw into the cage "Devil's Children."

I walked slowly toward the exit as I reached the exit I turned to look once more at the poor children and saw the rag covered boy kill the Gypsy I ran back to the cage reaching it as he picked up the glowing toddler and his toy monkey.

I helped them out of the cage just as another one of the Gypsy entered the room and started yelling "MURDERER! MURDER!"

"WHICH WAY!" yelled another voice as we ran.

"THAT WAY!" the Gypsy yelled at the other voice.

The other voice yelled "LET'S GO!" followed by other voices "HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

We ran to the Opera House where there was a loose window I had the two go through that I closed behind them then ran to the side entrance.

* * *

End of Flashback

"I hide them from the world and its cruelties they have know nothing else of life since then except this Opera house it was their playground. Now it's a artistic doman Erik's a genius, a architect, a designer, a composer, and a magician a genius mesur" I baged.

"But clearly Madame Giry genius has turned to madness" Raoul said "but what of the other child."

"I don't know if he is even still alive it's been years since I have seen him" I answered.

"That is because I didn't want to be found" spoke a voice that I hadn't heard in a long time.

"Danny?"

"Hehe it's been a while Madame" Danny spoke as he appeared out of thin air looking way to young with black hair and blue eyes.

Raoul was shocked but recovered quickly "How can you be that toddler your younger than me, your hair is black instead of white, and your eyes are blue not green?"

* * *

 **Danny's view**

"The answer lies before I was born. My parents were freshly newlyweds when a war broke out and all the men were called on forcing my father to leave before they could consummate the marriage. When the war was over my mother found out that my father was dead she was so filled with grief she wouldn't sleep and wondered the woods at night. One night she wasn't looking where she was going she wake into the cave that led to the realm of the dead and found my father. They, with the blessing of the time ghost Clockwork, were able to consummate their marriage and not to long after I was born a black hair, blue eyed baby that would change into a white hair, green eyed baby." Raoul and Madame Giry were shocked at what I told them.

Madame Giry asked in her shock "what happened to your mother?"

"When I was a year old mother brought me to her parents house and they saw me change they accuse her of witchcraft. My mother died by hanging and I was thrown into the woods to be eaten by the wolves that lived there but Gypsy's found me instead and put my in the act with my adopted brother Erick."

Raoul was able to recover his voice and spoke "h...how do you now this?"

"After you saved us I found a way into the ghost realm and met Clockwork he told me what happened to my parents and introduced me to them. He then told me of the Halfa prophecy that foretold of the king of the Ghostly realm. The ghost taught me how to control my abilities and the skills Erick and I needed for the living world for they would not allow their Ghost King to be weak. And since Erick was unable to enter the ghost realm I taught him and I would sneak him into the classes that were taught in the Opera House."

"But why do you look so young?" Raoul asked mad that I still did not answer his first question.

"My race becomes immortal once we reach the age 21 but your right Erick needs to leave the Opera House my musical warnings are not enough anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time Erick appears and the music changes that is because of me though sometimes no one could hear it from the pit being to loud."

"So you will help us. Why?" Raoul asked

"As I said before Erick needs to leave the Opera House. I found a place where he can live a happy life and find his true love, but he is to obsess over this place and won't leave. So helping you break his obsession of this place will in turn save Erick. But my help will only be in the background to keep Erick from losing the trust he has in me."

* * *

 ** **After Christine was taken by Erick and Raoul finally got to them****

 **Danny's view**

 **(A.N. I am not going type the singing)**

I watched in horror as Erick threaten to kill Raoul so he could have Christine for himself and decided to stop this from going further when Christine sang that she hated Erick.

"BROTHER THAT'S ENOUGH! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THIS OBSESSION OF YOURS HAS GONE TO FAR!" I yelled turning visible in my ghost form and glared at Erick with a if looks could kill glare.

Erick blinked as the anger and rage left his eyes only to be filled with sadness realising what he had done and what Christine just sang to him. He dropped the rope that he was using to strangle Raoul and spoke with a fear filled voice "d...Danny" he then looked around "…. O Lord what have I done?"

"'Sigh'...Come brother it is time you NEED to leave this place" I spoke while heading to the hidden pathway behind the clocked mirror. "You two" I said turning to Raoul and Christine "take the boat and leave this place."

"Wait" Christine spoke stopping Erick and I. She ran up to Erick giving him her ring then turned back to Raoul and the two left on the boat.

"Erick lets go" I said turning the mirror ghostly so he could walk through. Just as he walked through the hunting party reached our old home. I turned invisible and followed Madame Giry's daughter Meg into Erick's room and watched as she found Erick's old mask. Meg picked up the mask and left the room. I sighed and left through the clocked mirror. When I reached Erick I opened a portal to Erick's new home.

* * *

 **How was that… before you start this is a one-shot and any of you can take the story and make their own version. I just NEEDED to get this out of my head so I can work on my other stories. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this tale. Sorry for the plot bunnies.**


End file.
